tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline Whitaker
This roleplay character belongs to Allison and can be found here. Caroline "Care" Whitaker is a 22-year-old Greek demigod, the daughter of Iris and Logan Whitaker. She is the co-head counselor of Iris's Cabin, as well as a legacy of Apollo. Caroline's father is a young adult novelist, the author of the La La Land Series. Having just finished his college education, Logan Whitaker began traveling. It was during these travels that he met Iris, and the duo quickly formed a relationship, which ended when Iris left him with the baby Caroline. Caroline is a member of the Iris Cabin. History Early Life To be added. Life at Camp Half-Blood To be added. Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Lightning Thief To be added. The Sea of Monsters To be added. The Titan's Curse To be added. The Battle of the Labyrinth To be added. The Rise of Kronos *''' The Quest for Iris' Caduceus (January 2009) Caroline led this quest to receive her mother's caduceus after the goddess claimed to have lost it somewhere in Arizona while delivering messages. Being the only child of Iris at Camp Half-Blood at the time, Iris instructed that Caroline lead the quest. Caroline took Lauren Kim, a daughter of Hecate, and Clovis, a son of Hypnos, along with her. This was unusual because most quests were lead and carried out by children of major gods as seen in the previous books, and all three of the demigods on this quest, while claimed, had to live in the Hermes cabin because their godly parents didn't have cabins of their own. Caroline chose Lauren and Clovis, not just because they were her close friends but to also prove to the rest of Camp Half-Blood that the minor demigods were just as capable of succeeding on quests and in other difficult situations. In the end, Caroline, Clovis, and Lauren found the caduceus and brought it back to Camp where she presented the staff to her mother. However, in a surprising twist, Iris informed her daughter she had known where the caduceus was all along and had sent the girl on a quest to show Caroline that if she could survive a quest, she could learn how to control her new ability. Iris then gave Caroline the caduceus to keep safe during the war. The Last Olympian To be added. Between the Series To be added. The Heroes of Olympus The Lost Hero To be Added The Son of Neptune To be added. The Mark of Athena To be added. The House of Hades To be added. The Blood of Olympus To be added. The Trials of Apollo The Hidden Oracle To be added. Personality Fatal Flaw To be added. Appearance To be added. Powers and Abilities * ''Communication'': Most children of Iris have great communication skills, and Caroline is no exception. She’s very friendly and able to hold her own in a conversation with just about anyone. She knows what to say, when to say it, and how to say it. This comes in hand when she has to talk to the gods. Whereas many demigods get flustered or nervous, Caroline is typically calm and polite. * ''Color Coordination'': Cliche but true. Caroline's literally got an eye for color and knows what looks good together and what doesn't. She uses this in her artwork and picking out her outfits for the day, but it could be used for interior and exterior designing as well. * ''Artistry'': Most children of Iris are great artists. Take Vincent Van Gogh, for example. Caroline's definitely got this skill down-pact. In fact, it's her favorite hobby. She prefers painting over anything; however, she does sketch from time to time as well. * ''Peaceful'': When you're mom's all about good communication and rainbows, people tend to think you're not going to pick a fight with them. And while that may be true, for most children of Iris have tendencies of nonviolence, they should not be underestimated or walked-over. Because of their belief in non-violence, the children of Iris tend not to display just how powerful they really are, Caroline included. * ''Hijacking'': In her sleep, Caroline is capable of intercepting Iris Messages in the form of dreaming. This ability is highly unstable and does not tend to occur on demand. Typically, this ability has been seen reoccurring during times of distress in the Olympian community and has prevented the user to gain a decent amount of sleep. Caroline suffered for many months before she talked to Chiron and Thalia about her sleeping issues when she first experienced this ability. It took weeks before they figured out exactly what was occurring, believing it to be simply demigod visions or nonsensical nightmares. Much like with demigod dreams, a person who is able to hijack is shown Iris Messages relating to issues the user is facing. Caroline was able to use this ability to spy on the Titan Army during the Second Titan War; however, when Caroline woke up, she was not always able to remember what had transpired in the Iris Messages, and it was not until the events reappeared in her artwork that the information was no longer lost to her subconscious. During ''The Rise of Kronos*', Caroline seeks help from Clovis to control her ability so she could sleep through the night. The couple was only successful to a degree, allowing Caroline the ability to force herself out of a hijacked Iris Message. Sometimes, however, Caroline would ask Clovis to use his abilities as a child of Hypnos to put her to sleep for a while. When Thalia received news of this activity, she feared Clovis might screw up and accidentally put Caroline into an indefinite coma. Although not much is known on what children of Iris could be fully capable of, Caroline's ability of "hijacking" is considered a rare phenomenon among her children. Annabeth Chase dug into Caroline's lineage and learned the girl's great-great grandfather was a child of Apollo, making Caroline and her father legacies through his family. Mr. Whitaker was not aware of this knowledge because his grandfather had fallen out of touch with his family after an argument. Annabeth and Caroline, with help from the Taylor twins, deduced the mix of Iris and Apollo's DNA in Caroline is what allowed her to gain this ability, considering "hijacking" almost represents itself as seeing the future in dreams. Weaknesses To be added. Magical Items * Niensis: Caroline's magical paintbrush. It's not much of a weapon, but it's great for painting. The paintbrush performs like any other; however, instead of needing paint to go with it, it comes with its own endless supply of paint and is able to replicate every color known to man. * Iris's Caduceus: When Caroline returned from her quest with caduceus, she didn't expect for her mother to tell her to hold on to it for safe keeping. Caroline is not seen using this very often, and she's still a bit unsure how much the staff is capable of. She used it briefly during the Titan War and on her quest. It's displayed in front of Cabin 14 during The Lost Hero, and none of the campers dare to touch it after seeing what Caroline could do with it during the war. Somewhere in between The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune, Caroline returns the cadecus to her mother. The details of that, however, are unknown. * Bow & Arrow: Although not magical, this is Caroline's weapon of choice since she doesn't have to be violent to use it. Caroline's got a good aim when it comes to archery. She's not the best archer in camp by any means, but she can definitely hold her own. This comes from being a legacy of Apollo. Relationships Love Interests To be added. Friends To be added. Companions To be added. Family Logan Whitaker Main article: Logan and Caroline Caroline loves her father, even if he's not the most conventional parent in the world. Inspired by her father's creativity, Caroline strives to make a name for herself as an artist. Growing up, the young girl would draw what she believed should be the illustrations in her father's books. Some of her later drawings were used in some of his books for children. Iris Main article: Iris and Caroline Sometimes, Caroline resents her mother, and other times, Caroline respects and loves her more than anyone else on Earth. She wishes she had more interactions with her mother. Butch Walker Main article: Butch and Caroline Out of all her half-siblings, Butch and Caroline are the closest. The two are the oldest and longest members of the Iris cabin at Camp Half-Blood. With Caroline staying at home during the fall and winter sessions, Butch and her share co-counselorship of Cabin 14. Vincent Dowl Main article: Vincent and Caroline To be added. Mary Frances Sanders Main article: Mary Frances and Caroline To be added. Raleigh Benton Main article: Raleigh and Caroline With Raleigh being so young, Caroline is very protective of her. Hudson Keaton Main article: Hudson and Caroline To be added. Rivals To be added. Gods Hermes Main article: Hermes and Caroline To be added. Apollo Main article: Apollo and Caroline To be added. Enemies To be added. Etymology * Caroline is a feminine first name of English descent that means "joy" while her father's nickname for her "Carol" means "song of happiness". It is pronounced KAR-uh-line. ** Throughout the series, Caroline is described as a very joyful person and was even nicknamed the camp's "Welcome Center" for how friendly she was to new campers. * Jade is a feminine name of English or Spanish descent that means "semi-precious stone" or "jewel", referring to the green gemstone of the same name. ** It is also a shade of green with a hex code of #00A86B. * Whitaker is a Anglo-Saxon origin, meaning "wheat or white field". ** Whitaker might possibly be a reference to the artist David Whitaker, a British abstract artists and art teacher. David Whitaker's paintings were characterized by his use of seven colors and straight lines. As Caroline is an active painter and overall artists throughout the series, using her abilities as a child of Iris to weave colors onto the canvas to create beautiful paintings. Trivia * Caroline is the first seen child of a minor goddess to lead a quest in the series. Her two companions, Lauren Kim and Clovis, were also children of minor gods. * In The Lost Heroes, it was revealed Caroline's favorite color was #E6FF85, a light shade of yellow to according to the RBG color code. * Caroline is called Cindy White several times by Dionysus throughout the series. * Caroline's favorite painter is Vincent Van Gogh. In The Rise of Kronos*''', she says it's cliche, but she admires his work and his bravery to continue his passion even when faced with adversary. Later in the series, it is stated by another character that Van Gogh was also a child of Iris, and that Caroline appeared to be following in the great painter's footsteps. Funnily enough, one of Caroline's brothers is named after the painter. * Caroline is the only known Greek demigod (as far as we know) to also be a legacy of another god. Her great-great grandfather, Sam Whitaker, was a son of Apollo, but after he and his son got into an argument, the two ceased contact, and the information was lost to the rest of the family. * In ''The Rise of Kronos*', when Lauren asks why they don't stop by Caroline's house on their quest, Caroline states her father has been tied up with contract negotiations for a movie adaption of one of his books, and she doesn't want to bother him. Back in The Lightning Thief, Luke told Percy that Caroline's dad was recently let go by his publishing company because he couldn't reach a deadline on the sequel they wanted for his best-seller. This was also previously shown in the short story "Home for the Holidays" in Tales from Half-Blood Hill. While Caroline and Luke are staying at her father's house for Christmas, Caroline informs Luke that her dad is stressed because he has to meet a book deadline otherwise he will get dropped. It is assumed he did not make the deadline in that short story and later found another company to publish him; however, it was never explicitly stated when. Otherwise, a movie adaption, although possible, doesn't seem likely. * When Caroline was younger, she would draw illustrations to go with her father's children books. Some of which were even used in the published editions. * When Jason Grace meets Caroline in The Lost Heroes, something about her last name appears to be familiar to him; however, he cannot put his finger on it due to Hera wiping his memories. It is later revealed by Thalia that she would read one of Logan Whitaker's children books to him in an effort to get him to sleep. * Caroline is afraid of heights, as well as the dark. Tropes * To be added Gallery * To be added.